fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Yorkieboy91
Welcome Welcome to Fable Fanon, Yorkieboy91, and thank you for your contribution to Fable: Return of Jack of Blades! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Creating your own fan-fiction will get you started on creating a fanfic of your own. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Enodoc (Talk) 13:00, 16 June 2012 Personal Welcome Hello Yorkieboy91 and welcome to Fable Fanon. I would just like to say that I am glad to see your interest in Fable and your courage to put words into silicon for the whole world to see. I have only recently been promoted to Rollback on this site and am not an expert on it's finer details and inner workings. The current Bureaucrat Enodoc can help you with nearly anything you need if I cannot. But I have learned a few things about linking pages and setting up a Table of Contents for the stories here, and I would be happy to assist you in this if you will allow me. I do consider an artist's work to be sacred, and as such, if you don't want anyone changing your creation that is absolutely fine with me. I hope you will continue to contribute to the Fable Fanon wiki and offer any help that I can give you.Garry Damrau(talk) 19:22, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I enjoy your work and would like to help you add links to the table of contents page and infoboxes of each page, so pages can be found easier. I resist changing an author's work without permission and would respectfully ask your permission to help you. Please respond as to your desires.Garry Damrau(talk) 15:44, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed, I can help whenever you need. Also, I will be deleting those pages you have marked for deletion shortly, but if you ever change your mind I can restore them to the state they were in before. I've also added a blank infobox to your new series page. I periodically add infoboxes to pages that don't have them, so if you ever accidentally remove one I will probably restore that as well. :) :Enodoc(Talk) 17:33, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry Sean I just couldn't resist doing just a wee bit of tweeking to your pages. I added links from the main page (Table of Contents) to the individual pages and links in each pages infobox to the previous and next pages. I found this practice makes it easier for me to work on my story and even more important it helps anyone reading your work to follow from one page to the next. If you need any help on your other chapters, as you create them, I will be here to help you.Garry Damrau(talk) 23:14, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Great to see you are back to work on your fanon. I have not gotten a response from you regarding my edits of your story so I will assume you do not mind my efforts to improve it. Garry Damrau(talk) 14:55, January 15, 2013 (UTC) It's Balverine not Balvarine.Garry Damrau(talk) 08:31, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I took the liberty to create pages for the last two chapters of your fanon. Avo's Sanctuary needed an apostrophe to be accurate. They are ready for you to edit when you are ready. Love your story so far & can't wait to read how it ends.Garry Damrau(talk) 08:49, February 13, 2013 (UTC) thier 1.Common misspelling of their.Garry Damrau(talk) 06:39, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Time to sink or swim Although I don't mind helping out a little bit, I want you to work on Albion's End by yourself. I will continue to add the links but it's time to start proofreading your story. If you have trouble with spelling try opening a window at http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Wiktionary:Main_Page while writing. I admit to using it all the time. Keep the dream alive. Garry Damrau(talk) 05:49, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Just FYI, if you want to create a link to a page in the Home section of the Wiki use this format . For example, to link to the page named "Hero of Brightwall" use . Garry Damrau(talk) 07:01, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Invitation I would like to extend an invitation to join me in an experiment in cooperative writing. As a recent contributor to Fable Fanon, your interest in the Fable series of games is most appreciated. The stories' name is Falcon's Flock. Currently it has no storyline and is nearly a blank canvas. I would like to see if we could all work on this story together and see where it goes. You may use the current characters or create your own. If you have any questions feel free to contact me on my talk page. Sincerly Garry Damrau(talk) Deletion of Content Hi, I am glad to see you have reconsidered your proposed deletion of Fable: Albions End. You have clearly put a lot of effort into it, and it would have been a shame to see it go. Do you still want to delete Journey To Driffield, or would you rather hang on to it in case you decide to use it later? --Enodoc(Talk) 12:52, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I have no need for Journey To Driffield so it can be deleted.Yorkieboy91 (talk) 12:59, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Fair enough. If you ever decide you need it back, just let me know! '' --Enodoc(Talk) 13:03, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Kingdom of Albion Hey there, I was just wondering where you intended to move your ''Kingdom of Albion page to, as First Kingdom of Albion and Old Kingdom of Albion both exist now and are stuck in a with each other. Let me know which one you want to keep, and I can break the redirect with the other one. Also I just wanted to let you know that I've updated your additional series in some of your infoboxes to use the template, so they are categorised appropriately. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) 09:40, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I want to keep the Old Kingdom of Albion Thanks, Yorkieboy91 (talk) 17:53, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :OK, that's sorted. Happy New Year to you :) --Enodoc(Talk) 19:53, January 1, 2015 (UTC)